


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: Songfic sequel to 2112 Shine from the perspective of the other partners.





	

"Shut Up And Dance"

 

Twas the night of the dance and all parties were there , what would happened if they revealed their choices to their prospective partners, and they found out that tonight was the night ! Welp ship ahoy

 

###  **Work Text:**

This is a songfic. What is a songfic ?

 

you take a song and build the story around it. In this case the song "Shut up and dance with me”

The story format takes place in a call and response. In this case a call (the song)and a double response The first response is Weiss the second response is Jaune  The bold type is the call, the italics are Weiss's response and the underline is Jaune's response

 

“Shut up and dance with me” is a  reply to their partners from the story 2112 Shine

  
**"Oh don't you dare look back.** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me."** **  
** **I said, "You're holding back,"** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,** **  
** **Shut up and dance with me."**   


_Finally the ice jam was broken. The flow was like an express elevator in free fall the drop was non-stop no impediment to travel. The free-fall was breathtaking, I was surprised even though I dreamed of it reality was so much more. As I turned in her arms, Neptune the blue haired angel, gave me the thumbs up. He played his part so well that no one even knew._

 

My best friend had taken what I wanted but it was not what I needed. What was best for me. 

My destiny was here and she wanted me. She was all I had dreamed of but never knew I needed  and my dreams were now reality. 

 

 **We were victims of the night** **  
** **The chemical, physical, kryptonite** **  
** **Helpless to the bass and the fading light** **  
** **Oh, we were bound to get together,** **  
** **Bound to get together.**

 

_She was what she was always  been free wild and inviting. Wanting to share whatever she had regardless of the cost. The term is lemonade from lemons, she made snow cones from my ice. I'm happier than I've ever been and it only took a few months to break the ice my father imprinted on my heart._

 

I wanted to tell her the other meant nothing but she just placed her finger to my lips and danced away. Her eyes taking in my soul, I felt complete here in her sphere. Out she spun and I had to follow. Each step achieved a new level of intertwining for us. 

 

 **She took my arm,** **  
** **I don't know how it happened.** **  
** **We took the floor and she said,** **  
  
**

**"Oh, don't you dare look back.** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me."** **  
** **I said, "You're holding back,"** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,** **  
** **Shut up and dance with me."**

  


_I wanted to say that all was a trick, that Neptune was never my intended. She was the one that fueled my drive that made me feel comfortable-- alive, hopeful and proud. I am a lesbian._

.

It was swift, the crowd parted and all those days helping my sisters came back. I knew every step to every dance, and the words to every song. So there was only her and I and we were partners, teammates  destined stars. 

  
**A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,** **  
** **My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.** **  
** **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.** **  
** **I knew we were bound to be together,** **  
** **Bound to be together**

 

_I dressed my best to charm and impress but it was for naught, she did not care I could have worn a gunny sack and the result would have been the same. She put me in my place and that place was with her_

 

I bribed a girl for her back-up dress. The sound as I entered went from party to silence to laughter.It was time to keep my promise. My partner was more important than anything she said 

 

“You didn’t have too.”

I replied “Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word.”

  
**She took my arm,** **  
** **I don't know how it happened.** **  
** **We took the floor and she said,** **  
** **  
** **"Oh, don't you dare look back.** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me."** **  
** **I said, "You're holding back,"** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,** **  
** **Shut up and dance with me."** **  
  
**

**Oh, come on girl!**

 

_Another spin of the floor she took the lead_

_And I would have had it no other way_

_She was not perfect but she was perfect enough for me_

 

Seven sisters and I danced with them all 

But this was the one that counted 

This was the dance that was going to last forever and a day   
  
**Deep in her eyes,** **  
** **I think I see the future.** **  
** **I realize this is my last chance** .   


_It was there, the sight in her eyes, the very light of her soul. The windows reflecting her heart and the love she contained. The silver lights reflecting what she saw, what caught her heart. I saw what she would pursue. She stared into my eyes and I could see what her love was doing to me. My eyes had learned to smile._

 

It was the sight. It was the vibrant green and I could see it was not envy, lust nor jealousy. It was peace. Her soul was balance, harmony and love. Look into my eyes and hear what I'm not saying, for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will 

  
**She took my arm,** **  
** **I don't know how it happened.** **  
** **We took the floor and she said,** **  
** **  
** **"Oh, don't you dare look back.** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me."** **  
** **I said, "You're holding back,"** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,** **  
** **Shut up and dance!"** **  
  
**

_I have only one escape from my past self, to see a different self in the mirror of my loves eyes. And in that reflection I’m reborn as a kinder gentler soul_

 

They say the eyes are our windows to our souls, but I know when I look into your eyes, I will see a reflection of myself. I am not scared as long as I see your eyes. 

**  
** **"Don't you dare look back.** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me."** **  
** **I said, "You're holding back,"** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,** **  
** **Shut up and dance with me."** **  
** **  
** **Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**

**Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**

 

" **Shut Up and Dance** " (stylized as " **SHUT UP + DANCE** ") is a song recorded by American [ pop rock ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_rock) band [ Walk the Moon ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walk_the_Moon) for their second studio album [ _Talking Is Hard_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talking_Is_Hard) (2014). It was written by the band members and songwriters [ Ben Berger ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Cuts) and [ Ryan McMahon ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Cuts) . The song is based on an experience frontman Nicholas Petricca had at a [ Los Angeles ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles) nightclub. His girlfriend invited him to dance, inspiring the title, which he envisioned as an [ anthem ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthem) for letting go of frustration and to having fun. The song was [ digitally ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_download) released as the [ lead single ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lead_single) from _Talking Is Hard_ on September 10, 2014


End file.
